fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
5-Volt
is 9-Volt's mother and makes a few appearances in the WarioWare series. She is never fully seen until Game & Wario. 5-Volt lives along with 9-Volt and presumably his pet Fronk in a house in Diamond City. Appearances Canon Appearances ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! 5-Volt (though not named such) is first mentioned in the diary section of the WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Japanese website. In his diary, 9-Volt writes that Wario gave his mother a Game Boy Advance SP for her birthday, which pleased her as she is an avid gamer. According to the entry, 5-Volt's birthday is on March 13. ''WarioWare: Twisted! 5-Volt makes her first ingame appearance in WarioWare: Twisted!, where she shouts at 9-Volt to go to bed since he is playing with 18-Volt all day. 5-Volt is seen only from behind and from the knees down. After 9-Volt has gone to bed, he still furtively plays with his Game Boy Advance SP under the bedspread, but she catches him when she opens his room's door a second time and demands him to put his game away. 5-Volt's silhouette is seen in the doorway. ''WarioWare: Touched! 5-Volt is seen in WarioWare: Touched! as a silhouette in the Game Over screen of 9-Volt and 18-Volt's stage. She watches her son and his friend eating. ''Game & Wario 5-Volt is seen again in Game & Wario, during the Gamer stage. This is the first game to show her face completely. She often drops by 9-Volt's room to check if he is sleeping, and the player must pause 9-Volt's console while she looks at him. She also can attempt fake-outs, as well as be seen on screen twice at the same time. In the cutscene before the game, she appears to take the game 9-Volt and 18-Volt are playing and orders them to do their homework. Once they finish she returns the game to them. They both find out, in surprise, that 5-Volt has beaten their high score, specifically with a score of 100. ''WarioWare Gold'' 5-Volt reappears in WarioWare Gold, now with her own set of microgames. Specifically, she hosts the fifth stage of the Mash League, while her theme is Nintendo Classics, just like her son and 18-Volt. Like the other characters, she has received a slight redesign to match the game's art style. She now wears a long-sleeved red hoodie under a yellow apron. Her eyes are now distinctly brown, and her bangs are thicker. In her story, 5-Volt realizes 9-Volt will be home soon, so she begins making dinner. However, a muscular man appears on television, and promotes his new bodybuilding techniques, with 5-Volt determined to try them out. Later on, 9-Volt comes home and accidentally drops his Nintendo 3DS behind a cupboard. However, using her newfound powers, 5-Volt lifts up the cupboard, amazing her son. 5-Volt is also part of the Ultra League Story. She starts a cookout known as a potluck in Peridot Campgrounds along with her son, Dribble, Spitz, Ashley, Red, 18-Volt, Orbulon, Mike and Fronk, who presented their microgames along with her own. By the end of the game, after Wario attempted to take the money that was supposed to be part of her rate and the others that worked on his games, she told Wario not to fake his punishment and took pictures of him getting spanked by Young Cricket, assuring him that he will be fine. Since Wario spent a majority of their rate, 5-Volt along with the others took what was in his suitcase. 5-Volt also reprises her role in the mode Sneaky Gamer, a remake of the Gamer mode from Game & Wario. Fanon Appearances RidleyWare Gallery WarioWare 5-Volt.png WW 15-Volt.png 5-Volt Spikers.png 5-Volt DSSB face 1.png 5-Volt DSSB face 2.png Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:WarioWare Characters Category:WarioWare (series) Category:Canon Characters